Hogwarts GAMES!
by juddr
Summary: Hunger Games and Harry Potter Crossover. Thanks to two of my friends who helped me write it. Bronwyn helped writing in General. Beth helped with the idea of the first arena, also correcting grammar for me. And also Tasha for the idea on the 4th day arena. The arena, the interesting part, starts on chapter 8.
1. Reaping?

I have had enough with Voldemort keep trying to kill me. It has been my 4th year at Hogwarts and ONCE again I got lucky and didn't die. I have a dream about seeing my parents in that graveyard on the same night as the TriWizard Tournament, I see them helping me try to defeat Voldemort as I get Cedric Diggory home, then I see them in the Mirron in my first year. My mother puts her hand on my shoulder, a tear comes out of my right eye. I suddenly awake and turn to Hedwig. I stroke him as he looks at me, I look out the window at the beautiful moon and rub my head as I try to relax. Then suddenly Ron asks if I am "Okay".  
" I am fine Ron, I just had a nightmare" I say.  
He sits next to me and Hedwig. He offers me a Chocolate Frog or his NEW favourite Muggle Sweet "Redvines". I think about it but I don't feel hungry, I just feel depressed and sad. I look outside and I explain to Ron my "Nightmare".

Once I have finished he understands how sad I feel about the whole thing. He then taps my shoulder and jumps back into his bed. I do too. Then I somehow manage to get to sleep.

When I awake, I find everyone already dressed and gone. I put my usual Weekend clothes on, A jumper with a H on that Ron's mother made for me, Denim Jeans and Trainers. I don't look fashionable because I don't really get nice clothes from the Dursleys, the nicest clothes I have ever goten are my school uniform. I finally comb my hair and get down the stairs to the common room when everyone is Buzzing with Gossip, Laughing and Conversation. I find Ron and Hermione arguing about which Animal is better, a Cat or a Rat. I manage to stop the conversation when Hermione sees me.

"Harry!" Hermione says Happily.  
"Hello! How are you today?" I ask polietly.  
"Well I am fine but I need to tell you something. Dumbledore walked in just to announce that we will all receive a special notice at the Feast tonight at dinner". Hermione says worriedly.  
"Why is that bad?" I ask.  
"Because he said it was critical that you knew and to be prepared." She says.  
I look confused. I think to myself, what would I need to be prepared for. I can't think of anything.  
"What do you think it means, Hermione" I ask.  
"Well, thinking that you STILL haven't defeated Lord Voldemort, it could be something to do with that." She says Strongly.

Does Dumbledore REALLY want me to finish off Voldemort already? Can't he just kill him? What does this all mean? Well everything will be explained tonight, I better wait until then. Later that evening things got weirder and weirder. When Dumbledore walked past me he flinched with fear. When Filch's cat saw me he ran away from me.

We are all in the hall ready to see what Dumbledore wants.

"Some of you might be curious what earlier was all about. Well a threat has been placed against the castle by a Society called the Capitol. This Society states that if we don't choose 24 kids from the Wizarding World to fight to the death; then they will tear down the School." I see a small tear come from his eye.

"First Tribute!" He yells. He places his hand into a ball with everyone's names in.  
"Susan Bones"

"Second Tribute : Draco Malfoy!"

"Third Tribute..." Dumbledore shouts. He pauses, he cannot finish.  
"Her... Her... Hermione Granger!"  
She stands up with a tear in her eye. She walks into the Trophy Room where all the tributes go.  
I feel terrible, I will lose her if she doesn't win.

"Fourth Tribute: Seamus Finnigan!"

"Fifth Tribute: Lavender Brown."

"Sixth Tribute..." Dumbledore Stops with Horror and I finally remember that ANYBODY from the Wizarding World can be put in. But only if they volunteer to put their name in. The rest of the kids in this school has their name put in Automatically.

"LORD VOLDEMORT!"

I freeze scared. If my name gets picked I am dead. Hermione is dead. Lavender, Draco and even Seamus, these are ALL DEAD! Lord Voldemort appears and looks startled. He stumbles to the floor laughing. Dumbledore takes Voldermort by the arm and throws him in the Trophy Room.

"Seventh Tribute : Penelope Clearwater"

The list goes ON and ON.

"10th Tribute : Ronald Weasely" Dumbledore once again sheds a tear.

"11th Tribute : Ginevra Weasely!"

This cannot be happening, both of my best friends and my Enemy and Arch-Rival are all in there.

"20th Tribute : Neville Longbottom".

...

"and Finally, the 24th Tribute.  
He whispers a name to himself. Then when he says it loud I hear it.

I fall to the floor, the room goes blurry, Filch and Snape both help me along to the Trophy Room where I will be escorted to a Arena after meeting the other tributes.


	2. Rules

We wait in the Trophy Room as Voldemort brags about how GOOD he will be. We are all lucky because this room is enchanted, therefore no-one can use spells. This is good because Voldemort tried the Killing Curse more than twice. I see Ron hugging Hermione whilst they are both crying and next to them I see Ginny all alone, sobbing to herself, I walk over to hug her.  
"It will be OK, Ginny." I whisper to her.  
"What if I don't win?" She asks rhetorically, she looks up at me.  
I go to answer but as soon as I open my mouth Dumbledore storms in, his mad face staring at Voldemort. Voldermort grins back. I hear music, so I look around the room. I look to my left and a projection from Dumbledore's wand shines off the Trophy Cabinet. On the screen it says 'How to fight in the 100th Hunger Games!'. We hear a voice over. We all go silent.  
It says clearly "You lucky school have been chosen at random to offer up 24 tributes and to be trained for 2 whole days in the art of survival, and to learn how to fight, then be transported to an Arena! But since this is the 100th Hunger Games, it is a special Hunger Games, a Quarter-Quell. This year we will include a random school from the Wizarding World but allow others to volunteer. Then we will get the Normal Districts of Panem to offer up 1 man and 1 woman to make a total of 48 fighters. You will be placed in a large circle and you wait there for a full 60 seconds. If you step off, you will blow up straight away. There will be two sides of the Cornucopia. On your side your Weapons will be magic, you run to the centre to collect Spells, your wands will NOT react to other spells you might know. On the other side however, they run in for Food, Drink, Knifes and Axes. But since you all have such a big advantage over them, there is a catch. If you get sponsers, you cannot open them UNLESS you have the spell 'Alohomora'. You must run to the cornucopia to get it. In your half of the centre there will be Special Spells, like ones that Produce food and water. But you can only use these spells once. But there are loads of food and drinks spells at the cornucopia.

May the odds be ever in your favour!"

Everyone starts talking again and it appears that Lord Voldemort is the only person who isn't crying. I hug Hermione before I won't be able to again, I bro-hug Ron and finally Ginny. I feel her tear drop onto my left shoulder.

Then once again a projection comes from Dumbledore's wand.  
It shows the other tributes from the Hunger Games.  
District 1 : Marvel , Glimmer  
District 2 : Cato , Clove  
At the moment all these Kids look like HUGE fighters.  
District 5 : Foxface  
As this list goes on and you see all there faces, you can tell that as the districts go on, the Kids are weaker.  
District 11 : Thresh , Rue  
District 12 : Peeta , Katniss

The projection ends.

Then we all feel a shake as we all get disapperated onto a train which is Nothing like the Hogwarts Express, this train is a lot more Modern and Luxurious.


	3. Train

The train consisted of 4 nesseary compartments, the Dining Car, the Bar Car, the Lounge Car, Sleeping Cart. The rest were only available for Teachers, Mentors and the Conductor. God knows what is in there. I look out of the train window and it has already started moving. The greenery, the land, it is all beautiful. I stand here for a few minutes taking in all of the detail. All of my friends and enimes are going to die, if I win. But normally I win because of them, without them, I might die. I push my head against the window and close my eyes, thinking of what arena we could be pushed into. Forest? Desert? I just hope the arena works with me and gives me the odds. I hope the odds are in my favour. I look at all of the students behind me, silent as a mouse, with occasional whispers. My throat goes dry and I grab a drink of water as my hands shake I pull the water to my dry lips and shed a tear. While my eyes are still glazed with tears, I think of the past years I have had with Hermione and Ron, Ginny and everyone else. Then I feel Ginny hug me from behind as she is feeling the same.

The train moves on and it has been moving for more than 18 hours now. We are all eating breakfast quietly and we hear a voice, I look up and there are speakers above our heads.  
"We will arrive shortly at the Capitol in 5 minutes!" We hear in a very clear women's voice.  
Then everything goes quiet, no-one says anything, people carry on eating while most of us go to the Sleeping Car to rest for the next five minutes. Then when I get back to the sleeping car, I realise there is a Book lying on the new clean Bed. The cover reads: 'How the next few days will work'. I open to the front cover to find a symbol saying Capitol on, the symbol is a huge bird standing on some kind of Pedestal, I imagine this is representing us, the arrows are pointing in different directions and has barely any color on.  
I turn to the next page.  
It explains how each day will work. Today we will get there and discuss with our designers, what clothes we want. Then tomorrow we present ourselves in these costumes/clothes in front of the entire of Panem to give a nice impression on the sponsers. On Saturday we will meet the Training Centre when we practice our spells and the Muggles practice their Survival Skills and we meet the other tributes for the first time. After that we will get a Tribute Interview. Then the next day, on Sunday, we will go into the Arena to fight to the death, one weird and complicating week. The train then stops and I look out the window to find the Capitol citizen's waving, clapping and screaming with happiness. I look at the Capitol itself, a colorful place which makes you all happy when you look at it, but then I face the truth, this is the last nice place I will be if I die. The people annoy me though. All they do is cheer, clap, shout and enjoy these Hunger Games. Horrid people. Why do I have to die here?


	4. First Day in the Capitol

Our Stylists visit us while we are in our Hotel Room, we have been split into teams of two and each pair is counted a different "District". Me and Ginny are district 20 and all the districts will arrive in the chariots in order. Me and Ginny are in the same Hotel room just for tonight just to pick out clothes for the opening ceremony. Me and Ginny wanted to pick something remarkable and has a quirky novelty attached to it. We explain this to our Stylist, Matthew, and he picks out 5 different dresses and costumes that fit our selection. All of them are quite classy and unique. I smile as I look at the first, it is a blue costume that when I whistle a certain tune. Water blasts out of it in ALL directions. They are all unique. I look at the last costume, me and Ginny look at eachover, it looks quite colourful. It is a purple magicians hat that stereotypes Magic, but when we lift our wands and say a spell: it changes our Robes into different types of clothes, it also causes fireworks to appear before us and these fireworks change colours and shapes when we get closer to President Snow, who just happens to run these horrid games. I feel the lovely silk robes which will change whilst in the chariot, it reminds me of the Curtains on our Beds at Hogwarts. I turn to Ginny, grin and she grins back; neither of us can believe that before we die we get GREAT loyalty.

Me and Ginny try to sleep, but we both know it is impossible. I turn and make polite conversation.  
"This is crazy isn't it?" I ask hoping for a reply, but I hear no answer. Even though she has her back to me in a different bed, I see her eyelashes move to show she is awake. I get out of bed. Climb into hers and hug her from behind. I know that I won't be able to sleep, but I hope that maybe I might be able to help her sleep. She finally says something.  
"Thank you" she says in a very quiet voice, but I can hear in her voice she has been crying. It is late before I get to sleep, knowing that the people below me and above me in this Hotel are going to kill or be killed.

We awake to find that the other Tributes have now got here, we see two enter the Hotel, one has hair in one braid to her side, and the other has short blonde hair. I research them and the girl from that district has volunteered for her younger sister in the Reaping, she obviously knew that she wouldn't survive. Me and Ginny need to know what we are up against, so we watch the Reaping Highlights before the tributes parade. We watch how a girl named Katniss, who we just saw enter, volunteers for her sister. We see the people from district 1,2, 3 and 4 volunteering. We see Rue and Thresh being picked from District 11. We look at them and we think we might have a fighting change, but then we watch the magical Reaping, the one that took place at Hogwarts and we finally both remember our strongest enemy. Voldemort. It is about 3 to 4 hours after we watch the Highlights that we are finally called down for breakfast. In the mean time, I rub the silk between my fingers of my amazing costume for tonight, I also get dressed in something that suits me after showering. I also talk to Ginny about teaming, we agree we won't team, but we are both interested in each overs strategies. I don't know if I should go toward or away from the Cornucopia of DEATH. It is literally that as I can see when I watch the 50th Hunger Games with twice as many tributes and twice as many deaths.

We are finally called down for breakfast when we will meet our Mentor for the first time, he will explain how to get sponsors and how to stay alive, we will also be eating with Matthew, our stylist. When we get down Breakfast is basically like a feast, basically anything you possibly wanted is on this table, even Meat. Who eats meat for breakfast? Then I finally realise. This is the Capitol, they are super rich and have loads of money to burn. I smile when they have my favorite thing I have for breakfast, Toasted Waffles. I run to the table and put about 5 on to a plate and pour some Maple Syrup over the top of it. I dig in and I have already finished one when Ginny sits down, she looks at me ashamed.  
"What?" I ask. Ginny looks around to see if anyone is listening to our conversation.  
"Can't you see they are brainwashing you?" She asks. I think about it and spit out the Waffles in discust.  
Why would they do that? It's not like I have a chance of running away anyway, or maybe it is just so I like the Capitol, I have no idea. Then our mentor sits next to us, she has beautiful blonde hair, I stare at her love struck and I finally get slapped by Ginny. I look back at the mentor and it is a man, he stares at me like I am weird.  
"Ginny. I need to tell you something." I say to Ginny and she nods. I pull her to the side away from our mentor.  
"I just thought our mentor was a sexy women." I say to Ginny.  
"WHAT!" She shouts.  
"Shhhhhh." I manage to calm her down. "Its the Toasted Waffles."  
"What are you planning we do? Starve to death?" Ginny says Sarcastically. She continues. "If everything on that table makes you hallucinate then our Mentor must of gone weird by now".  
Me and Ginny decide to make an experiment, wait until our mentor goes psycho and then we make sure we don't eat that food, if he doesn't go smashing the tables up and think I am a women, we can eat what he is eating.

Me and Ginny sit back down staring at our Mentor, waiting for him to kill everyone or do something crazy. He looks at us back confused. Then me and Ginny look at eachover and nod. We are OK to have the Hash Browns. Me and Ginny both eat 2 Hash Browns each, while we are doing that we hope that there is something else we can eat because eating nothing but Hash Browns gets annoying after a bit.

We finish our Breakfast without hallucinating. Then me and Ginny are told to get ready for tonight, already. I am surprised, it takes about 5 hours to get everything perfect, our hair, makeup, clothes, everything. We look astonishing together once we have finished. We wonder what other people will be wearing, such as Voldemort. He will look stupid.

Me and Ginny are escorted to the chariots, where we see others getting their final preparation, we laugh when we see Voldemort in his Pink Tuxedo. He is with a girl called Luna Lovegood, I feel sorry for her. But I listen to their conversation.

"In the arena, you better look out for Nargals." Luna says. She continues. "They flutter around in your ears and they will annoy you".  
"You are annoying me!" Voldemort Shouts into her face. Luna still stands there oblivious and happy.  
"Like I was saying..." their conversation carries on. I feel sorry for Voldemort now. We hear the anthem starting, our Stylists run to the side. Our chariots start to move. I notice something: Hermione slaps Ron and then kisses him, then they both fall off their chariots whilst it is moving. I jump off, run faster than the chariots. Wake her up as Ginny wakes Ron up. Then we run with them to their chariots, then we run back to ours and pretend nothing happened. Me and Ginny wave as we enter the hall and the main part of the Anthem has now started as we all enter this Huge hall.

People are shouting from left to right. We wave, from District 1-12 only one district is wearing an outstanding costume. But from the Wizarding World, it is only Voldemort that looks stupid. Seamus is wearing a tuxedo which changes color, Hermione is wearing a beautiful red dress and Ron is wearing a normal black Tuxedo. The audience scream for all of us. We wave, bow, show our thanks like we are in the performance. Then it comes to me: This is just like the Tri-Wizard Tournament.


	5. Alliances

Yet I still wave at the audience, they cheer, shout, scream, even cry with happiness. As we move at fast speed thanks to two horses pulling our chariots. Me and Ginny nod with each over. Then we both move our wands in time with eachover which created a special effect with out Gryffindor Robes, it changed them into white clothes with wings to represent Owls, but I notice at the bottom of my suit it has a little black mark, I realise that this costume represents Hedwig. The crowd goes crazy, screaming louder and louder as we pull up the the end of the hall. "ONE HORN OF PLENTY FOR US ALL"! The anthem comes to the end and the crowd is still going mad. They all slowly become quiter as President Snow waves at the audience.

"Welcome, Welcome, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour" shouts President Snow.  
"We all salute, your courage and your sacrifice".

Our chariots move.

We all get escorted back to our hotel rooms where we spend the night, I try to get to sleep knowing that I am likely to get sponsers in the games, but if I do I need the spell Alohomora. I am sure either Hermione or Ron will that spell get so I might team with one of them. Then this leads to who I should ally with because especially that Voldemort is playing, I am dead if I don't have any team mates. Then again, I don't want to make a huge team because then I will either have to leave the group before the final 10 or I will have to kill them; and I don't want that. I keep arguing with myself while I try to get to sleep.

I manage to get to sleep and wake up pretty late, so late that I miss breakfast and dinner. Turns out our Mentor's name is Haymitch, and I thought that he was sexy. He has long, greasy hair and wears old and unclean clothes. Shows how much those Toasted Waffles made me hallucinate; I think of when Hermione and Ron fell off their chariots. I think they must of ate something crazy too. I want to see them before the games, but I suppose I will see them today in Training. I go to the Dining Room, I find Ginny talking to our Mentor as his hair continues to drip grease onto his waist coast. I look away in discust; then again I need help if I want to survive. I walk up to our mentor and have Dinner with him. I feel revolted as his hair continues to exude grease, but I need information. I still interrogate all the information he has on sponsers. Then leave the table quickly washing myself and prepare for training. I wear a black suit and on the arm it says 'District 20'.

We go into the training room, we are greeted by the head of the Training Centre. We are the last to return, like every year the head of the Training Room explains the 4 compulsory excersises and everything else will be individual training. She explains about Suvival and Combat Skills. Then we each take a station and start training.

First, I try the casting aim station. I take a wand off the shelf and cast 'Stupify' on a dummy and knock it into a wall 40 yards away from its original space. I do this a couple of times to attract attension and notice both the girl from District 5 and Katniss both look inpressed. I take time looking at the other Tributes, to see who I should ally with. I look at the girl from 5 and notice she is very fast and clever; like when she goes on the treadmill, she is running faster than I have ever run. She is also very fast while using her brain, she matches which berries are poisonous and gets it right in a matter of seconds, she also lights a fire and looks proud when she exceeds the time limit by about 3 minutes. She might want to ally with me, I will just have to ask. I also look at Katniss, she is great with a bow and arrow and might be pretty useful. I try some of the survival skills, like to get food and water. There is also a Hunger Games simulation section when you are on a special treadmill and it asks you questions and measures how fast you run to calculate the odds of you staying alive. I have a 87% chance of surviving. I practice with some of the weapons, such as throwing knives, baseball bats and axes. We end training of what seems about 5 minutes and we are escorted back to our hotel room. Me and Ginny manage to get to sleep very easily after Hugging again.

We both awake at 9 AM and we talk about stratagies and who we are teaming with. I tell her I might team with Katniss and District 5 girl. Then she finally breaks it to me: I am not teaming with anyone I know, I might not be able to trust them. Then we do the same again, eat hashbrowns, and go to the Training Room. We get there and we both find that everyone is falling everywhere, well, everyone but District 1- 12. Maybe there is a reason why they want to make us hallucinate, maybe because they want the other districts to have a chance against us so they try to delay our training or something. Me and Ginny are lucky because I noticed it the first day, since then we have been very cautious what we devour. While District 13-24 (aka US) are all sleeping and fantasizing, I pull Katniss and the District 5 to the side and whisper to them that I want to make an Alliance. They are both fine with it, then I ask the District 5 girl:  
"What is your name?" I ask her.  
"Foxface..." she answers with. She continues. "that is my Nickname, but my real name is Marissa".  
"Nice name!" I say. She smiles. Then we train together. We both try the Hunger Games Simulator together and she beats me to the cornucopia, but then she explains she doesn't want to risk her life running to the cornucopia. We try to make a plan when she runs off in the distance but I run into the bloodbath. I am sure I will be unstoppable when I get a spell like Stupify or Expelliamus or Protego.  
We end our final day of Training when we get escorted back to our Hotel Room. Then we talk to our Stylist: Matthew, about the interviews tommorrow. We are both speechless when he suggest we wear normal clothes, but with a wand in my pocket, then perform Magic Tricks to make the audience like us.

We will be Magicians.


	6. The Interviews

Before our interviews we wait in a line for the actual show to start. I talk to Hermione and Ron during this and ask them how they are feeling.  
"It seems pretty simple, stay alive, drink water, eat food and don't die. Do all of those and you win." Hermione whispers.  
"Yes, but there is a 1/24 chance of succeeding the last and first on your list, it depends on how hard the gamemakers make it to pass the second and third on your list!" I reply with. She smiles at my sarcastic tone, but then she looks at the floor and starts to cry.  
"I am going to miss you." She says with a small break in her voice halfway through the sentence, whilst she tries to withdraw her tears, she hugs me and then run.  
"Are you allying you two?" I ask.  
"Yes, of course!" Hermione and Ron say at the same time. I smile at them, I hear a loud beep then we are welcomed onto the stage about 50 yards away from Ceasears Chair. All of us sit on a different plastic chair with a red pillow on it with our costumes on, I look at everyone else's costume, all boring, all original, all the same, none of them are unique. Then I look at mine and Ginny's costume and smile at how great our Stylist is. We hear some loud music, we hear a host shout.  
"Your master of ceremonies, welcome Ceasear Flickerman!" The dark stage suddenly lights up when there is a spotlight on Ceasear on his chair. He gets up.  
"WELCOME! WELCOME, TO THE 100th HUNGER GAMES!" He shouts. He bows, the crowd practically love him. They are clapping and screaming, just like they did at the Chariots. We hear the same loud annoying noise that we heard when we we're took to our chairs separately. Then I look left and see a Spotlight shine on District 1's girl. Then her chair moves at a fast speed to Ceasear, I see what happens now. Each chair has 3 minutes interview time, then that chair moves back and then the next chair moves forward.  
"Let me ask you something Glimmer, are you prepared?" Ceasear asks the District 1 girl.  
"Certainly Ceasear, I am VERY prepared!" She smiles as she replies. After she says this, all the other tributes around me snigger at her ignorance. After half an hour there have been 10 tributes. And there are 48 tributes. People obviously get bored after about 1 hour and a half. Using math we can say after 2 hours I am up. So I move forward and my three minutes start to tick. My interview starts as Ceasear asks what my name is. Then it goes to what I enjoy about magic. Then it goes to when I present my 1 minute magic act. I lift up my wand, I cast Expecto Patronum on the floor to produce a beautiful doe, the audience are baffled, I also know a spell that conjures a load of different animals, such as dolphins that look like they are swimming in the floor then jump out and go back in or a rabbit that eats a flower. But I want them to remember me, so I swish my wand to create a huge fake dementor over them and they all wake up and scream, I pull it back into my wand. As they all clap in amazement. My 3 minutes are up. The block I am standing on with the seat attached to flings back, I fall back into my chair, my hair goes everywhere. Once the people have finished their interview they can leave the stage, so I awkwardly walk back to my hotel room behind the theatre.

I watch the rest of the interviews on TV while sitting in bed, by the time I get back I am on Draco Malfoy's interview since he is from District 21. He is half way through his interview, and he asks him whether he likes/fancies someone. He says no. Ginny walks in, she sits next to me. We both listen and watch the rest of Draco's conversation.

"Why don't you like anyone Draco?" Ceasear asks Draco.  
"Because I am ... I am..." He finishes the sentence with a weird answer. Both me and Ginny are gobsmacked.

Draco is gay?


	7. Scoring

We sit there shocked and silent, both of us stare at the monitor, thinking how it feels to be Draco right now. But the audience feels empathy, they sigh with sadness. But the rest of the tributes stare at him, he has been in their school for 4 years and he hasn't uttered this to anyone, no-one ever suspected it or anything. Me and Ginny sit there watching the rest of the interviews, but we continuously think about Draco's. It plays on my mind. All of this time; the bullying, the threats, everything. Just to cover up his sexuality. Then again, how would of I reacted if I knew I was homosexual, would I tell anyone? Would I mock the people that are gay? Would I try and think different views on other Genders? What would I do. I wouldn't be able to hide like that forever. Luckily though, I am not gay. After all the interviews, me and Ginny sleep. Together. Well we cuddle. While we cuddled we both cry and feel pity for Draco. How must he have felt. How is he going to feel? He will be mocked if he survives. But it means he is strong.

I awake, ready to show myself off to the Gamemakers so that I get a good score, so I can get more sponsers. Me and Ginny go down when District 19 has finished. When it has we hop in the Elevator, it takes us down to the bottom of the Capitol Hotel, we are at the training room. But we sit there, waiting to be asked to enter. I am the first to go inside. I impress them with the Target Practise, then I run on the treadmill and show that I could win. Then I try some of the more advanced spells to impress them and that's it. I'm done! I look at them, they weren't paying attension. I cast 'Flipendo' on a glass vase containing a red wine, I push it up against the wall and makes a loud smashing noise to catch their attension. They look at me startled.  
"So, what did you watch?" I shout at them. I continue "What did I do?"  
None of them can answer because they are so ignorant, they don't even want to help the people they are going to kill. I continue to argue with them throwing in Rhetorical Questions. I walk out dissapointed.

That is how you make the Gamemakers remember you.

Me and Ginny are both sitting in front of the television. Waiting for our scores. I ask Ginny what she did.  
"I just dazzled them with Target Practise." She says Calmly. "You?" She asks.  
"Well, I went to target practise, went on the treadmill and noticed they weren't listening so I broke a glass vase to get their attension!" I tell Ginny.  
"Sound interesting." She says sarcastically.  
The TV turns on, annoucing our scores. Ceasar starts to commentate.

"First, District 1: Glimmer. With a score of 9.  
Marvel. With a score of 10.  
District 2: Cato. With a score of 11.  
Clove. With a score of 9..." The list goes on but my heart starts to pound. Paying less and less attension. I am sinking into my heart.

"District 20: Ginny! With a score of 7." She look down in sadness.  
"Harry." My heart starts to beat. What happens if the gamemakers are mad at me. They will give me a 1. Then there will be no way I will get any sponsers.

There is a long silence.

"With a score of ...

12."


	8. Let the 100th Hunger Games Begin!

My emotions are everywhere. Part of me is sad that Ginny got such a low score, but part of me is glad she did. The better my score is to everyone else's means that I will most likely get sponsers. With these care packages, I am more likely to stay alive. But Ginny is depressed, she doesn't talk to anyone after the announce of the scores, not even at dinner, she just pushes the topic onto someone else or makes a very quick answer. She finally says something at night. We are both lying there very tired, then suddenly:  
"Goodbye Harry." She says, then she starts to weep. Poor girl, she thinks she is most likely to die. But she is clever, persuasive and especially nice; she could talk anyone into being an alliance with her. With her conversation starter, I drop the conversation, I don't speak a single word and sleep. I wake up finding Ginny has already gone to breakfast, I notice that her pillow has tear stains on it, a lot of them. She obviously cried herself to sleep. I go down to dinner. Me and Ginny don't make eye contact, we don't talk to each over or anyone else. I am sitting there with sadness and I finally pay attention there are no more toasted waffles. It makes sense now, the Capitol obviously placed them there to give District's 1-12 a chance, they thought if they removed our training, it might even it out. I carry on eating anything I can, until I am full because I wouldn't want to die from Hunger in the Hunger Games, would I? I also drink a lot of water. Then finally go to the toilet before my heart beats as I am supposed to be in the arena in a hour. I stare at the clock until quarter past 12 when we will go into the elevator, the elevator goes to ground floor, but instead of the door in front of us opening, a secret door behind us opens, behind the door is a huge hovercraft ready to fly. Me and Ginny are both escorted into the hovercraft and took to our pods. Both my heart and the time are going faster and normal. It feels 5 minutes when I get into the pod room. Inside, Matthew, my stylist is sitting on the table waiting for me. When I walk in, he jumps off and hugs me straight away. He also attaches a strange pin onto my Jacket. He says it is a very special pin that Dumbledore gave him for me to have in the games. He then covers me in the coat. I look at the pin on my jacket, it is a circle inside of a triange and a line going through both of them. Then I hear a women's voice announce I need to be in the tube within 20 seconds. I slowly head to the tube, my heart racing, deciding whether I should head towards the center I get into the tube. I am 10 seconds early in the tube, I stand there for these 10 seconds thinking about the arena; will it be based on our world? Hogwarts? What will it be? Then the door on the pod closes, I slowly start rising.

My eyes adjust to the light, I see a golden horn in the center of us all, we are in a huge circle, about 80 yards away from it. The gold of it shines into my eye, I take in the rest of my surroundings. I look to my left and right and notice I am in a post-apocalyptic village, it has shops, bars and sweet shops. I look to the center lights on the floor with floating text above them, the one closest to me says 'Stupefy' on it, these are the spells we run in to, then I remember. My wand, where is it? Then I look in my pocket of my jacket and find a altered version of my wand. The countdown still hasn't started. My eyes are still adjusting to the light. Then I notice where we are: we are in a post-apocalyptic version of Hogsmede. Then I notice that at the horn there are better spells, such as 'Avada Kedavra (Killing Curse)' and 'Crucio'. Then I see Voldemort, who just happens to be next to me, smile at the centre. I know he is obiously going there, I need to stay alive at all costs. What ever it takes. So I tell myself to get 'Stupify' and 'Protego' and nothing else. Then run to Foxface (Marissa) and Katniss, wherever they are. I scan the distance for them, they are together directly opposite me to the left a bit, just so much I can see them past the Cornucopia. Then the 60 second countdown starts.  
"60. 59. 58. 57." A low voice announces. I still look around for different spells and weapons I could use, I notice Alohomora next to Avada Kadavra, shall I go for it? Especially if I get sponsers, what will I do with them if I don't get that spell. The countdown gets down to about 30 seconds and all I can hear is my heart beat and the countdown. In the last ten seconds, I take a stance. Then he announces the last couple of seconds.

We all hear a loud gong.

We all run.

I run to the golden horn, noticing that everyone is running faster than me, I decide to conserve my energy and pick up 'Stupify' and 'Protego', I run to Foxface and Katniss who are now hiding in the trees and are waiting for me. Then someone casts a falling spell on me. I trip up, I throw my wand off in the distance. Then I notice the boy from District 5 has thrown a knife at him. He dies. Then the guy from District 5 sees me on the floor, I get up, run for my wand and get it. Then he throws a throwing knife at me. I cast Protego on the knife in a way that it flies high into the air. He throws two more at me and misses with both. His ignorance cost his life because when I deflected the first knife, it flew into the air. I hit it in the correct time and position that it just happens to deflect into the air and land in his forehead. He falls to the floor. Then I look at the rest of the bloodbath. Voldemort gets the Killing Curse and kills about 5 people with it. He casts it on me, I cast Stupify on him and start a priori incantatem, our wands connect. Then I let go and cast Stupify on him, he flies back into a wall of the Three Broomsticks. He is slowly getting back up. I run to Foxface and Katniss as we leave the bloodbath, I notice Ron and Hermione have held hands and ran in the opposite direction to me. Luckily they are not dead. As I run to Foxface and Katniss, I run into 4 other spells, 3 are water production spells and 1 is a food production spell. I get to them in a matter of seconds and we enter this Hotel, it is deserted, for now we are safe. I sit down next to Katniss and produce a glass of water using my first water production spell. We all each have 1/3 of the glass.

"Do you think we are safe?" Foxface asks.  
"For now, yes. We need to keep moving though, we are too close to the corn." I answer with. She nods in agreement. We look out of the broken window of number 5 in the hotel. We scan the distance, we see a few people. First we see Peeta, from Katniss' district run past us. We also see Draco, exit Honeydukes with tons of candy/food, he is eating a toffee covered apple. I come away from the Window, looking at the rug, it has stone and pebbles all over it, the bed is covered in disgusting webs and dust. We even see a few spiders, but I kill them with Stupify. We stay here for about 5 minutes when everyone is ready to look around again. Me and Katniss look around for water. Then I finally remember, I knocked Voldemort out next to the Three Broomsticks. There must be at least butterbeer in those taps. But none of us want to risk going there. Voldemort could be lingering around there. We exit the hotel, we enter Honeydukes, we take tons of food and still look for water. We need extra liquid, we can't live off the extra 2 I have in my wand. But none of us are particularly thirst now. So we take the food, put it in a bag that Katniss got and keep moving. We look for another hotel further out, but we don't find anything. Then we see a wood area. Me and Katniss smile at eachover and we enter the forest. We all climb separate trees, but very close to eachover and we rest. Then we see the sun start to fall. We hear two gongs. All of us look at eachover. Then we notice, the arena changes around us, we are no longer on trees, we are lying on Tables, that are floating. We are in a observation tower. Then I hear the anthem music.  
"Oh, the fallen tributes." She whispers. All three of us jump off our floating tables and look out the window into the sky.  
It says all the tributes that have died, I count them and see who has died at the same time.  
The guy I killed with Protego, 5 people I dont know, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan and Glimmer have died. So 10. 10 people have died.  
"Where were we and where are we now?" Katniss asks.  
"We were in Hogsmede..." I say to her. I look out the window to see where we are.  
"We are now in...

Hogwarts!"


	9. Falling Cornucopia

Me and Katniss both stare at the rest of the castle out of the window, I know exactly where I am. We are one room away from the main hall. If we walk down these stairs, we get to the trophy room, then we exit the trophy room and we get to the Main Hall. Me, Foxface and Katniss sleep on the floating tables, I medal with my wand to make a permanent Protego, so no-one can kill us while we sleep. We all manage to sleep in our mini force field, knowing we are safe. We all awake at about 5 in the morning hearing a cannon.  
"What was that?" I ask them.  
"A person just died." Foxface says while she is still tired.  
I sit up and yawn and I open my eyes fully, the force-field has vanished.  
"Have you guys noticed that the force-field has vanished?" I ask. Both Foxface and Katniss fall off their tables with shock.  
"We were unprotected all night?" Katniss asks as she gets up with Foxface.  
"Obviously. The Gamemakers must of overridden it, therefore making it break. Anyhow, we need to keep moving." I say. They both agree and we eat some of the sweets we got from Honeydukes. Then we see a parachute fall from the sky making beeping noises. It lands on one of the floating tables. It is obviously for Katniss or Foxface because it doesn't have a lock on it. Katniss opens it and finds a small label saying:  
'To Katniss, for Harry!  
- M'  
She opens it to find a little plastic pad with a red button on it.  
"Shall I press it?" Asks Katniss.  
"Put it on the floor, press it and run!" I answer with. Me and Foxface stand back, Katniss places its blue base on the floor, presses the red button which is the same size as her index finger and runs, instead of blowing up and killing us, it simply makes floating text above it.  
"Its a spell for me." I whisper to myself. The spell is 'Reducto'. I grab my wand and run past the Reducto spell and a small blue light flows into my wand.  
"What is it for?" I ask them. Neither of them know, both of them shake their heads. I am thinking about what it could possibly be used for, maybe Katniss' mentor knew I was teaming up with her and he also knew that I didn't have Alohomora. Maybe he wanted us to destroy something with it.

We all move down to the Trophy Room, luckily no-one is in there. We finally open the doors to the Great Hall to find that there is a huge stone stand in the middle of the room, then it thickens as it reaches the ceiling. At the top, there is a huge thin layer, in the shape of a circle. Then I notice, this is the Cornucopia. So, the arena changes but the Cornucopia stays in the same place, I look around it. Then I see two people on top of it, they are allied. Without hesitation, I get my wand and from the door to the trophy room, I cast Reducto on the stone stand. I miss. I move closer, then I tell Katniss and Foxface to hold the door open until I get inside the trophy room. They stand there, holding this wooden door, scared to death about the fall of the cornucopia. I cast Reducto on the stone stand and it breaks, I run back to the trophy room. It is me against the cornucopia fall. I look up and I see the cornucopia come off the grass. I keep running as fast as I can and I manage to get inside the Trophy Room in time. But we didn't close the door in time, the sharp part of the cornucopia has broken off and stabbed Foxface in the heart. I sink to my knees, crying at her dying body. Putting jewels around her body that I found in the Trophy Room. I hear 2 cannons: the two who was on top of the cornucopia. Looking at the wooden door I hear another cannon: Foxface is dead.


	10. Fallen Tribute: Friend

I sit in an enormous trophy that the Capitol awarded Hogwarts for being brave for giving up 24 kids in offer for Albus' life. Me and Katniss don't move rooms for the entire day, we continue thinking about Foxface's death, how it was our fault. As I am crying, all I see is yellow blobs in my eyes, from the shiny gold spread across the room. We sit next to Marissa's mangled corpse until it is teleported away from the arena, where she will most likely be changed into a muttation. She finally is teleported and it is about 12 o'clock mid-day, I count the people that have died, then I hear another cannon. 15, 15 are dead, Out of 48. 33 are left. I keep picturing who could possibly have died, there are 4 people who have died excluding Foxface. These 4 could be from Hogwarts, or from District's 1-12. I have no-idea. Me and Katniss decide to move, we open the door to the great hall and we see the cornucopia broken and all over the floor. The goldness is just as bright as the one in the Trophy Room. There is also tons of rubble, the Cornucopia is ruined. All of this time I haven't cared about my Thirst or Hunger, my mouth feels dry. So I use 1 of my 2 remaining Water Production spells and we both share a glass between us both. Then I practise my aiming on the glass with Reducto and manage to break it into smithereens. We walk across the rocks, keeping watch, people might be here. We manage to get to the other side of the room without being slaughtered. Then we finally hear another cannon. 32 left. We plan to get inside the Gryffindoor Common Room and stay there for a bit. We take the enchanted staircase to the 7th floor where my common room awaits us. I whisper the password to the 'Fat Lady', she opens slowly, we dash inside, then I create a permanent force field for a while; even though I know that the Capitol will over ride it again. As soon as I am finished with the force-field, me and Katniss decide to rest for now in the comfy beds and move around the 3rd arena at night. We walk straight into the boys dorm, then we find Hermione and Ron asleep. Ron in his bed, Hermione in mine. I don't wake them, me and Katniss decide to sleep in the girl's dorm instead.

We sleep until we hear the 'Pop' of the Force field. Me and Katniss both get up, we walk down the stairs and look out the translucent window, it must be about 6PM, but it isn't dark yet. I see Peeta and Draco together, Peeta is staggering towards the boat house, he has been stabbed or something. I see him fall to the floor. Draco is crying at his body. This leads me to wonder, where they a team? Draco and Peeta. Katniss walks over to the window next to me and screams. She runs out of the Common Room in a hurry to try to save Peeta. I follow with her, it could be a matter of seconds before he dies. As I run I see Hermione and Ron behind us, with angry faces, ready to kill. I start a battle with them. I cast Stupify on both of them, they are stunned for now. I stand on a moving staircase waiting for it to move as I am shaking nervously.  
"HURRY UP!" I yell at the staircase. It starts to move slowly, and Hermione and Ron have got back up and ready to fight. I block all of their spells and don't think about Attacking them, our priority is getting to Peeta. They hop on the staircase next to ours, then start casting again. We have a huge battle, me and Katniss are still running down the stairs, we are now at the ground level. I see a huge clock that is used in the OWL exams and cast Reducto on the top of it. Oblivious; Ron runs straight at me and gets squashed by the Huge Clock. I hear another Cannon, it is Ron's death.

31 remaining.

Then I hear another Cannon, don't know if it is Hermione or Peeta, but someone has just died.

30 Remaining.

My heart starts to beat, noticing that 18 have died. Katniss still continues to run to the boat house, I run after her. We run down each tiny step and get the boat houses in a matter of minutes, we get inside to spectate that Draco has flee'd and Peeta is dead. I don't feel really any sadness because I didn't really know him well enough, but Katniss is having a crying fit. She is begging at her knees for him to come back. I look back at the entrance to Hogwarts, there is no way back inside. The time is going fast really quick, it must be at least 9PM. The sun has once again dropped; I come to my senses, the arena changes every night. We hear 3 gongs representing the 3rd arena. As the arena changes, Peeta dissapears. Me and Katniss cry and we look at each over about 4 feet away from eachover. Then we are sepearated by a wall of Hedges, Nettles and Bushes. I try to notice where I am, I look forward to see a huge spider and next to him is a Ghost of Cedric Diggory.

This is the Maze from the Triwizard Tournament.


	11. Change in Arena's

The anthem once again starts, I look in the sky to see who has died in the last day. 18 have died altogether, 8 died in the last day. The people who have died: Marvel, Cato and Foxface from the Cornucopia fall, Ron from the falling clock, Peeta, District 5 boy, District 4 boy and District 9 girl. The anthem ends. I look at the spider, he stares at me, I run in the opposite direction. I had a simple yet engaging day. I have killed 4 people, 2 were friends, the rest where foes. Yet I still think about Peeta's death, how Katniss cared for him, how she died at his dying body. Then I hear his scream my name, wanting to continue the alliance.  
"Don't worry Katniss! Carry on, Stay Alive and wait till the Arena changes." I shout to her.  
"I have no weapons, I am going to die." She says sadly. She starts to weep.  
"Don't worry, just run, don't stop, the only career left is: Clove, she is your only threat!" I shout at her. I hear footsteps on the other side, they are running away from me. I can't go the same way because there is a huge spider in the way, so I run the other way. From here and out I need to hope I make the right decisions, so it leads me to Katniss or possibly another defenceless tribute that won't hurt me. I continue to run and I hear screams all around me, people are scared of the maze. I turn a corner to reach a dead end, I try to cast Reducto on it, but it has a forcefield around the leaves, meaning you cannot pass through. I turn back around and take a different exit, I carry on sprinting, not caring about Hunger or Thirst, I carry on running through the leaves trying to find something, I turn a corner and crash into another tribute who has throwing knives, it isn't Clove but it is another fighting District. She throws a few knives at me and I manage to deflect them all, then I cast Stupify on her and she gets knocked into the hedge being protected by a forcefield, she hits the forcefield like she just hit a stone floor after jumping off a skyscraper; it is very powerful, I think it managed to kill her, I hear the Cannon for assurance and I carry on moving. It is the middle of the night and I am looking for shelter, I guess that the Cornucopia is still trashed and about 100 yards away from that there is a huge broken clock spread across the trees. Then it comes to my amazement when I look at the grid in the sky to find a light shine down to a part of the maze very close to me, I head towards the location where the light is aiming, but then I think that other tributes will head towards there too, so I head back to the dead girl who I killed just and pick up her throwing knives, I also generate my last cup of water and drink it all up.

It takes about 5 minutes to get to the location, no action is present, at the light is a new cornucopia, fully stocked. Seems like Heaven, or is a trap? I get my throwing knives at grasp and make a dash for the Cornucopia. No other people are close. Suspicious. I grab tons of Food, 2 flasks that are empty, pick up the 'Crucio' spell, Bow and a Quiver full of Arrows for Katniss and a Backpack to store the stuff in. Then a District 10 boy runs up from behind me, I hear his loud footsteps, so I get the throwing knife and make a perfect hit to his throat. He falls to the floor, gasping for air as blood seeps through the cut. I run for it, not caring about it, thinking about how sad these games are. Don't know if it was a feast or just a way to fix the cornucopia but I am never going back to anything like that.

There are different routes from the Cornucopia into the maze, each one could possibly lead me to an alliance and could kill me. So I pick really carefully, and even once I have picked a try to remember the way back to the golden horn, I don't want to be running from a team of 7 and then turn into a dead end. I remember my moves precisely, every step. I stay a while at one of the dead ends making sure that no-one can come from behind me and I keep a good look out for anyone wanting to slaughter me. I use my only one food production spell, makes a HUGE roll of bread, I eat about 1/3 of it and get full. I am eating and I remember that I have no Water Production spells left, meaning I need to find extra Water. All of this sadness and the different arena's makes me want to take me back home, not literally, I take a whiff of the bread and crackle it and smile as I hear the crunch of the crust. I then hear a cannon: obviously that guy I killed at the new cornucopia. I rest up against the force field, even though it can kill you, it is very comfy to rest on it without falling into it. The day ends pretty fast, it was faster than the day in Hogwarts. Since it feels about 10 minutes before the Arena changes again. This is getting repetitive now; we get thrown into a different arena, we get used to it and then it changes again. I am leaning on a cream colored wall, then half way up it changes from Cream into Green. On the green wall is a picture of Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad, obviously Draco has a great advantage here, it is Malfoy Manor. The huge hedge in front of me has now vanished, the room is huge, the same size as the starting area of grass, a circle shape. I was safe, but even though people where in different sections of the maze of me, this room is so big that when the arena changed there is about 5 of us staring at each over, luckily Katniss is to my left. I run to her and the other 3 are already fighting, I give her the Quiver and the Bow and we are ready to kill. I cast Crucio on the District 11 guy named "Thresh", and make him rock on the floor, Katniss swings an arrow from her Quiver and aims precisely to Thresh's heart to put him out of his misery. I hear a cannon: Thresh. Suddenly, the other 2 fight it off, using knives, not spells, they are not from the Wizarding World. We watch, we don't fight them, we just make a rush to the door and hope that we don't get erased from the game. We manage to get down about 100 steps not being eradicated and we hear another cannon. We need to race against the person who just killed the other guy, he's probably catching us up. Together, we both sprint down each tiny step trying to get the bottom, the stairs descend in a spiral way. None of the stairs have rails attached, the game makers are hoping for a fight on the stairs and then someone will fall through the gap of the stairs and fall to their death, when we get to the bottom you can see through the gap at the bottom there are iron spikes pointing upwards, so you won't just fall to your death, you will be stabbed by the arena. Luckily, the person did not chase us down the stairs so we have a chance to rest and eat another 1/3 of my crispy and delicious bread roll. Since it is midnight there is another Anthem, 4 have died recently, the one I killed before I rushed to the Cornucopia, the one from Hogwarts, Thresh, District 10 Boy and a boy from District 3. The anthem ends really quickly as the sky dims, me and Katniss come away from the window after being intrigued to know about the Fallen Tributes of the Day. 22 are gone altogether. 48 - 22 = 26 . 26 are left. Nearly as many as there normally is. I think because all of the arena changes, people will be desperate for Food, Water and Weapons, meaning they will beg for Sponsors and go to Feast. While me and Katniss are sitting on the 7th step from the bottom, a parachute drops from the ceiling, it is Katniss' again, but for me. I open it and it isn't a spell, it is more throwing knives that the sponsers saw me use earlier at new Cornucopia. For once, I have used a weapon that is not a spell, I am better with throwing knives, with this said I throw my wand to Katniss and keep my throwing knife, she can have my wand. I train Katniss casting Reduto on a couple of walls, breaking the pictures Lucius Malfoy up.

Katniss is now a Wizard.


	12. Golden Arena

Then suddenly a boy from Hogwarts uses stupefy on me, it pushes me against the wall, my vision goes blurry as I try to stand up. While my vision is hazy, I see Katniss continuously use spells to disarm him. As soon as my vision gets back to normal, I throw a throwing knife at the Hogwarts boy, there is a cannon in tribute for his death. I count the dead tributes to narrow down how many people we have to kill, then it comes to my acknowledgement that both Hermione and Draco are still alive, along with many others. The guy that I just killed was wearing a bow tie and comic clothes, he was obviously the "Clown" of Ravenclaw, the house he was from. He probably loved to make people laugh, I feel bad that even though I had never met him, he had people who cared for him back at Hogwarts. Then a group of 5 of Students from the Wizarding World run down the stairs, one of them being Neville Longbottom, I continuously throw knives at them as the gang of "brainless" students miss with their awful aiming. I manage to hit one. Oblivious, Katniss gets up and notices the fight and gets the wand out of her pocket and casts the array of Stupify to Crucio spells. She hits a few, one from Hufflepuff, one from Ravenclaw and a final one from Gryffindoor: Neville Longbottom. When Neville gets reflected back, he falls in between the stairs and gets stabbed by the standing knives below them. I hear a 'squish' sound: the blood, and cringe at what we have just done. There is one left to take out, I have run out of throwing knives, so I sprint to the bow and take a quick aim and hit him directly in the heart.  
"You're a natural!" Katniss shouts with glee. Then another pupil runs up from behind us and attacks Katniss with a knife he got from the cornucopia, threatening to slit her throat, making a little cut at the left side of her skin. I take my bow and hit him in the head, making his brain seep out of the head, completely confused, Katniss and I make a huge run for it, managing to kill a whopping 29 dead. Then we hear an announcement: the arena is shrinking and if we touch it now, we will die. Then I hear another cannon, 30 are dead. 18 left.

Katniss and I continuously move around, hoping for sponsors and making tactics to decide our later moves. We don't run into anyone whilst at Malfoy Manor and this day was even quicker than every other day. Maybe they are getting bored, so they want to bring out monsters at night. Since it does feel like the nights have been getting longer and the days have been getting shorter. We experience the night very early and during the night Zombie like creatures are placed nearly everywhere outside the manor, I am glad we are inside the manor. They literally eat brains, one girl gets eaten alive, it is pretty gory but it doesn't matter because it increases the odds of us winning. 17 left, 31 dead. Half way through the night we both feel pretty thirsty, there sits the girl in front of us, covered in blood, I think it is wrong to drink the blood, but I am thirsty. I put it out of my mind and think about killing more people to make this game end quicker. I do not leave the building for the entire night, a total of 5 died this night, either from people, the force field or the zombies. 35 are dead, 13 left. The hours starts to tick as much as my heart starts to beat, such speed that it could possibly kill me. Very little dialogue occurs between Catnip and I, but we both know what our main objectives are. The 5th and probably final arena is selected, Katniss and I are sitting on gold ingots, piles of them, and a long hall of them, 3 times as long as the Great Hall but the width is the same. With very little wounds I move with Katniss along the golden path, noticing that very little people are here with us. There is an anthem once again, hardly many I knew is in there. The 13 left, including: Clove, Draco, Hermione, Me, Katniss and Rue. During the first 10 minutes in the new arena, a uncountable amount of cannon's sound, I don't know who died and I now don't know how many are left. I will just have to wait till the Anthem tommorrow night. We sleep on the pile of Gold until the morning.

We wake up to see a brighter version of what we saw, the room has black and stable walls all the way to to about 100 feet high. Both sides of the wall then meet to a point. Windows are on both sides of the walls and on the ceiling. The room is light with the colour of the Gold Blocks. A team of two attack us, one stabs me in the knee, the other is attacking Katniss. I stumble across the floor, dragging my infected leg. I shout Katniss' name and get her attension, I get the wand off her in exchange for killing the guy who is terrorizing her by using a bow and arrow to his eye. I cast Stupify on the man who stabbed me in the leg. He hits what seems to be a invisible wall and he jolts and falls to the floor. There is only one explanation for this: the forcefield. I get up slowly and soon after I get Katniss to help me run away from the Force field. There are an extra 2 booms for the people that attacked me. Once again the days end pretty fast, this day ended up being about 5 minutes.

There is an announcement: the arena will not change after the change it makes tonight. The scenery changes to Hogwarts again where we will fight our final days against our friends.


	13. Why Ginny?

The anthem jingles, I make out 9 alive. Including: Clove, Rue, Luna, Draco, Katniss, Voldemort, Hermione, Myself and Ginny. We decide eat the rest of the bread and feast on the remaining Sweets from Honeydukes. We feel thirst so we sprint to the Girls Lavatory hoping it will be empty, we fill our flasks and drink goodbye to our dehydration. As we drink, one of the doors open and some frizzy hair slowly pops out of the cream coloured door: this is Rue. Katniss runs to Rue and hugs her for about 2 minutes long; I stand in the same spot bored. When she is done we all leave the room and move to different parts of the castle. When we are near Prof. Trelawney's room; we see Hermione being chased up the stairs by Voldemort. She runs past us cursing at the top her lungs, swearing continuously and trips over a step, Voldemort is about kill her and I automatically stun him into the wall. A parachute falls from the sky and lands directly next to me while we sit there just hopelessly watching the action. It has a lock on it, so it is either mine or Hermione's.

"Hermione, do you have the spell Alohomora?" I ask oblivious to her actions. She smiles whilst still attacking and defending. He misses and breaks the wall behind her, it collapses into a pile of mess and blocks the stairs down. She breaks the wall next to him to delay his attention and she shouts:

"ALOHOMORA!".

A yellow light flashes from her wand to the lock in seconds, making an explosion and freeing the item inside, it is a spell 'Avadra Kadavra' and it is for Hermione, I want to take it, but it is rightfully hers. I throw the blue box to her and she presses the bright red button to release the spell. She grabs the unforgivable curse and casts it on Voldemort. She misses, but hits the wall above him, therefore blocking Voldemort into the Divination classroom. All of us sprint down the stairs and run into to the blockage, I break it using 'Reducto', Rue's face when she sees magic for the first time is priceless.  
"Hermione! Wait up! Do you wanna join our alliance?" I manage to stop her fleeing from the tower with my voice. She turns around and nods, she slowly moves back to me and starts crying. Her perfume is easily smelt through the air as she is sweating tremendously, her face the same color of the tomato is cooled down by her tears. Her eyes contain to release liquid, she stares into my eyes. I look into her beautiful brown eyes and shed a tear for a moment, either me or Hermione is going to die, possibly both. She collapses into my arms as we hug, both feeling sympathy for everyone who has died in the past couple of days, especially Ron. Time slows down while we are hugging, it feels like an hour but I know it just minutes. Her eyelids continuously close, I can feel them on my cheek, her face is covered in liquid from the water both of us have been crying. Then we let go, after feeling what has been an hour, and we finally smile at one another, both of us wipe our faces with our dirty dog-like paws that are rough from the rubble from Hogsmede. Reminding each other about our surroundings; our entire team decides to move. Myself, Katniss, Hermione and Rue move closer to the boat house where Peeta died. Through out half of this day, none dies. But all of a sudden, we all start getting ear pain. All of us end us screaming, then from behind the boat house Luna walks in quietly.  
"It's the Nargals!" Luna claims.  
"Not now Luna!" Hermione shouts.  
"No, I am serious! I managed to stop them with a simple spell I found at the cornucopia! First Harry; look at me!"  
I turn to her sharply! She aims her wand at my face.  
"Amotio!" She shouts. The pain is then pulled into her wand slowly; the same speed as when you remove memories from people. The pain release actually worked, Nargals are real. I can't even believe it right now; I just freeze in my position in amazement and Luna smurks at me. She then tends other people in my alliance. By the time she has gotten to Rue we hear a cannon meaning only one person has died from it: the other competitors have been doing research in Magical Creatures and payed close attention to Luna obviously.

She has removed the infection from our ears and runs away from us, just in case "we want to kill her". She stated that whilst she was running towards Hogwarts. Just as she got there, we saw a flash of green light and we heard another cannon. I tell everyone to stay hidden in the Boat House whilst I go investigate. I walk slowly to the corpse and I look down at the dead body near the entrance to the castle. I stare at her face covered in blood. Suddenly, behind me, I hear Ginny come up behind me and headlock me between her chest and her bicep. I gasp for air and she is successfully cutting off the oxygen toward my lungs. I retaliate, but elbowing her in the stomach with my right arm bent. She falls to the floor and I gather oxygen; I feel blood pumping around my body faster than when she was squeezing my throat shut. Whilst Ginny is on the floor, I feel for my wand in both pockets. I manage to get the wand out my left pocket and I cast an Aggressive spell on Ginny. To push her towards the Castle wall. I am about to throw a spell again; but another green light flashes at her, but this time it came from the light house. I see the light from Ginny's eyes fade; she is slowly fall to the floor. Although she tried to kill me; I feel empathy for Ginny. But instead of just standing there vulnerable to anything, I run back to the boat house to interrogate them about the killing. Then I look at the only people left with wands in the boat house, then I remove from the list anyone who hasn't got the killing curse.

It was Hermione.


End file.
